gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Love, Love, Love
Love Love Love è il titolo del primo episodio della Quinta Stagione di Glee, l'ottantanovesimo in totale. E' stato scritto da Brad Falchuk e diretto da Bradley Buecker, con le riprese cominciate il 5 agosto 2013 un po' in ritardo a seguito della tragica scomparsa dell'attore Cory Monteith, il quale nella serie interpretava Finn Hudson. Il destino di Glee, come Ryan Murphy ha sottolineato, era nelle mani di Lea Michele, la quale si è ripresa dallo shock ed ha acconsentito alle riprese per la premiere dello show, posticipata dal 19 al 26 settembre. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è stato trasmesso il 26 settembre 2013 alle 21:00 sul canale della FOX, registrando circa 5.06 milioni di telespettatori (il più basso audience per Glee fino ad ora) ed ottenendo critiche positive. In Italia questo è stato il primo episodio ad essere trasmesso in anteprima sul canale di Sky Uno '''ed è andato in onda il '''27 settembre 2013 alle 20:20 in versione sottotitolata. Martedì 8 ottobre alle 21:10 è stato trasmesso sempre su Sky Uno interamente doppiato in italiano. Trama Le Nuove Direzioni tornano all'attacco preparandosi alle Nazionali con un compito da due settimane sui Beatles. Blaine e Kurt riflettono sulla loro storia e la loro rottura, decidendo alla fine di tornare insieme. Nel frattempo, Rachel si ritrova con un futuro incerto dopo un esito inaspettato del suo provino e così Santana la convince a lavorare in un ristorante per riprendersi ciò che le spetta. La William McKinley High School subisce uno scossone con il grande ritorno della Sylvester in qualità di Preside ad interim e Figgins ridotto a lavorare come bidello. Nel frattempo, con il pretesto del ballo, Blaine e gli altri del Glee-Club vogliono aiutare Tina a combattere la sua solitudine. Riassunto Rachel attraversa la metropoli di New York per raggiungere Broadway e ritrovarsi di fronte ad un teatro dove alcuni operai stanno mettendo su un manifesto di Funny Girl, a cui la ragazza sorride eccitata. La scena taglia alla sua audizione per il ruolo di Fanny ''con un attore, Paolo. Il regista dice che Rachel è andata bene, ma poi la pianta in asso andandosene con l'attore. Mentre i due se ne vanno, Rachel si ritira in uno sgabuzzino a prendere il suo cappotto e nel frattempo sente i due che criticano la sua esibizione, dicendo che ha talento ma quel ruolo non è adatto ad una ragazza giovane ed inesperta come lei. Rachel è delusa e vorrebbe mostrare loro il suo grande talento, ma alla fine passa dal palco e, lasciando il teatro, dà il via alla performance di ''Yesterday, tornando verso casa e passando per Central Park, dove si ferma a sbollire la rabbia interiore sopra un ponte, guardando la foto del Glee-Club nel 2009 sul suo cellulare. L'esito negativo dell'audizione ha compromesso le sue sicurezze e, con aria preoccupata per la sua carriera incerta, torna nel suo appartamento, dove si ritrova a fissare il proprio riflesso nello specchio. A Lima, Ohio, l'anno scolastico continua e volge al termine. Il professor Schuester assegna ai suoi ragazzi un incarico lungo due settimane: Beatles. Will pensa che per padroneggiare il loro carismatico talento c'è bisogno di più tempo e le Nuove Direzioni dovranno servirsi di questa esperienza per formare una nuova dinastia delle N.D. e vincere due campionati nazionali consecutivamente. In Aula canto tutti sono emozionati, persino Ryder che a quanto pare ha deciso di restare. Kitty è l'unica ad essere restia al compito della settimana, dicendo che "ormai chi conosce una band degli anni Quaranta?". Blaine, perplesso, le ricorda che quasi tutto il mondo sa chi sono. I Beatles hanno molto in comune con il Glee-Club e addirittura si sostenevano l'un l'altro. Dopo la riunione, Artie e Kitty restano soli in Aula canto. Lei si siede sulle sue ginocchia e viene trasportata per i corridoi della scuola. Visto che i due stanno insieme, Artie si offre di fissare un primo appuntamento al Bel Grissino, ma lei non è molto soddisfatta perché detesta quel posto, così optano per le giostra in città. Kitty si alza dalle gambe di Artie, molla i suoi libri e, mentre Artie la filma, i due cominciano a cantare Drive My Car, mentre la scena si sposta al parco giochi e le Nuove Direzioni si divertono con le varie attrazioni. D'un tratto, un gruppo di Cheerios si avvicina e una cheerleader di nome Bree inveisce su Artie e Kitty, guastando la loro serata insieme. Bree chiede loro se sono una coppia e, dopo aver ricevuto un cenno di diniego, avvisa Kitty di aver pubblicato su Instagram delle foto di loro due perché sembrano così carini insieme. Dopo questo, se ne va. Qualche istante più tardi, Kitty sente il cellulare vibrare e legge la notifica di Instagram vedendo tutte le foto. Artie e Kitty sono molto affiatati, ma dopo aver radunato una marea di peluches, lei lo supplica di mantenere segreto il loro rapporto. Kitty, infatti, teme per la sua immagine e non vuole che venga compromessa. Artie non gradisce, ma alla fine acconsente pur di stare con lei. Lei gli da un bacio sulla guancia, ma lui non è molto contento. La scena si sposta di nuovo a New York, dove Rachel e Santana hanno deciso di prendere un tram con addosso uniformi rosse e dei pannelli bianchi. Si scopre che Santana ha ottenuto un lavoro presso lo Spotlight Diner, un ristorante di Broadway in cui i camerieri spesso improvvisano delle performance. Rachel continua a credere che si tratti di un errore e che questo pretesto per scordarsi del provino non funzionerà, ma Santana in qualche modo riesce ad introdurla al gestore del locale, un tizio scorbutico di nome Gunther. Nel cortile della William McKinley High School, Blaine e Kurt si riposano sulle gradinate chiacchierando. Blaine gli domanda come è andata a finire la storia con quel ragazzo newyorkese (Adam), ma Kurt liquida la discussione sostenendo che non era una vera storia e punzecchia Blaine ricordandogli che, un anno prima, lo aveva tradito (con Eli C.). Blaine credeva che fossero andati oltre quel brutto momento della loro storia, ma poi riprende il controllo della situazione e prega Kurt di tornare ad essere il suo fidanzato. Kurt è indeciso, perché ritiene che il tradimento subito sia inaccettabile, ma alla fine accetta a riprovarci con il suo storico ragazzo. Blaine, sicuro che avrebbe accettato, si prepara per un'esibizione di gruppo di fronte a lui, ma Kurt lo blocca perché è lui stesso a sorprenderlo con una performance non improvvisata. Il ragazzo comincia a cantare Got to Get You into My Life e Blaine si unisce a lui. Con la musica di una band in sottofondo, i Klaine si muovono per il cortile, finendo con il salire su di un tavolo e a baciarsi dopo molto tempo. La perfida Sue Sylvester è tornata all'attacco, rientrata a scuola dopo che Becky ha confessato tutto riguardo la sparatoria ed è stata sospesa. Il punto è che Sue, dopo esser stata più volte pregata di rientrare, ha scelto di fare un rientro in scena con stile, passando al livello successivo: diventare Preside dell'istituto. Per riuscirci si è intrufolata di soppiatto di notte in presidenza, disseminando la scrivania e i cassetti di Figgins con riviste porno, libri scandalistici e falsi documenti. Con una soffiata alle autorità è riuscita a far dimettere Figgins e a prendere il suo posto ad interim, ovvero fino al termine dell'anno scolastico. Sue è di nuovo al vertice del potere (dopo la Seconda Stagione), ma reintegra Figgins come bidello, beandosi della sua ira repressa. Nei corridoi, Artie rimugina sul segreto che deve custodire e cantando You've Got to Hide Your Love Away si reca in giro per la scuola, mentre Kitty canta a sua volta ma, anche se lo incrocia, lo ignora fingendo di non conoscerlo oppure lo saluta di nascosto. Alla fine, lui trova sul soffitto dei bigliettini che lo indirizzano in un'aula semibuia dove possono incontrarsi senza problemi. In Aula canto, Blaine annuncia ai suoi amici di essere tornato con Kurt, ma non tutti di loro sanno che ha intenzione di chiedergli di sposarlo. Vuole rendere la proposta di matrimonio unica nel suo genere e per riuscirci vuole convocare in causa gli altri Glee-Club rivali, ovvero gli Usignoli, i Vocal Adrenaline e il gruppo corale della Haverbrook Scuola per sordi. Tina sclera pensando che a Blaine abbia dato di volta il cervello. Sam è l'unico ad appoggiarlo, poi anche Jake e Marley si mostrano favorevoli, mentre Ryder e Unique non vorrebbero aver a che fare con i Vocal Adrenaline. Blaine si ritrova alle strette e anche Will sulle prime non è molto propenso a tendere una mano per aiutarlo, così il ragazzo canta Help!, sperando che qualcuno lo aiuti per davvero. Comincia a correre con gli altri per i corridoi del McKinley, raggiungendo la Carmel High School e intrufolandosi alle prove dei V.A. Mischiandosi alle loro prove di ballo, qualche ballerino e ballerina si sposta con loro fino alla Haverbrook e infine alla Dalton Academy, dove Trent prende la parola ma è subito interrotto da nientemeno che Sebastian, il quale fa alzare a tutti la mano per dare sostegno a Blaine. Nei corridoi, Artie apre il suo armadietto per cambiare qualche libro e Tina lo raggiunge di grande furia, domandandogli con insistenza se fra lui e Kitty è sbocciato qualcosa. Artie confessa di sì e Tina esulta dalla gioia, ma è preoccupata quando scopre che Kitty non vuole che si sappia in giro, specialmente ci resta male quando Artie si congeda chiedendole di non immischiarsi nei suoi affari. A New York, Santana e Rachel continuano a lavorare e Rachel nota che al tavolo di Santana si sono appena seduti quegli uomini che erano con lei in teatro per il callback. Decisa ad ottenere un'altra chance, passa lei a servirli e ne approfitta per sottolineare che si sbagliano e lei è una stella. Non riscuotendo l'effetto desiderato, passa al piano B, cioè cantare con gli altri camerieri e Santana A Hard Day's Night. In presidenza, Will si trova a fianco di Roz Washington dopo essere stati convocati dalla Sylvester. Roz è intimorita da ciò che potrebbe accadere, a seguito della diffamazione che ha subito. Will è perplesso e Roz sputa il rospo: Sue ha sparso la voce che la medaglia vinta da Roz alle Olimpiadi in Cina sia stata ottenuta quando era sotto l'effetto di droghe. La Sylvester entra e, con sorpresa di tutti, si rifiuta di licenziarli, in quanto ha in mente qualcosa di più eccitante. Essendo una vincente nata, Sue vuole che sia Roz che Will portino i loro gruppi alla vittoria nazionale, altrimenti verranno cacciati dalla scuola. Questa collaborazione serve a tutti e Will e Roz sono vincolati ad accettare. In Aula canto, Tina fa una rivelazione shock a tutti, annunciando pubblicamente che Artie e Kitty stanno insieme. I Beatles si proteggevano a vicenda all'inizio, così Tina vuole fare altrettanto e difendere la dignità di Artie. Kitty si sente chiamata in causa e spiega che, oltre all'immagine, non vuole perdere anche la testa per un ragazzo qualunque. Prima vorrebbe accertarsi che Artie sia quello giusto per lei, nonostante non rispecchi il suo modello ideale di ragazzo. Alla fine, dopo avergli dato un bacio, ufficializza la loro relazione. Qualche ora dopo, i ragazzi del Glee-Club vengono convocati da Blaine per far fronte alla drammatica situazione in cui si ritrova Tina: sola, infuriata e insostenibile. Per aiutarla anche in vista del ballo, il quartetto architetta qualcosa di losco per risollevare il morale di un'amica. Nel frattempo, una epica Sylvester si incontra con Figgins che sgobba per pulire le macchie sul pavimento. Spruzzando felicità da tutti i pori, Sue lo umilia ancora di più rovesciando sul pavimento della carne andata a male e, immergendo le scarpe nel sugo lasciando delle impronte ovunque. Figgins, fuori di sé, le urla "Sue Sylvester, sei un mostro!!!". In auditorium, Tina compare con un abito preso in prestito dai costumi di scena per Grease e si inerroga sul perché è stata convocata lì. Sul palco, Blaine, Sam, Jake e Ryder sono vestiti e conciati come i Fab Four (Beatles) per dedicarle I Saw Her Standing There, ricaricandola di energia positiva, facendole dimenticare i brutti momenti e invitandola a scegliere un partner per il ballo. Indecisa, dopo una pausa si prende Sam. Burt cerca di ingannare il figlio Kurt dicendogli che lo porterà all'aeroporto prendendo una scorciatoia. Kurt non è per nulla colpito e gli spiattella di aver saputo della proposta segreta di matrimonio. Kurt, ad ogni modo, non sa se è pronto o no perché sì, ama Blaine, ma sono entrambi troppo giovani. Burt gli dà quindi un consiglio e gli ricorda che avrebbe tanto voluto aver conosciuto la moglie prima per poter stare con lei qualche minuto in più. Kurt prende coraggio ed entra nella Dalton Academy, dove la musica inizia a suonare e Blaine comincia a cantare. Kurt attraversa la scuola e viene accolto da una marea di gente, tra cui Rachel che lo accompagna per la scuola e Mercedes, accorsa per l'occasione a cantare per il suo migliore amico. Il ragazzo assiste alle performance di diversi Glee-Club e finisce lungo le stesse scale in cui incontrò Blaine per la prima volta. Lui sembra ricordarselo perché dopo un monologo a cui tutti assistono con il fiato sospeso, si inginocchia e chiede a Kurt di sposarlo. Sam passa a Blaine l'anello; Kurt, vedendolo, va in corto circuito, inizia a balbettare e alla fine risponde "Sì, sì, sì!", baciando Blaine e abbracciandolo, mentre tutti sorridono ed applaudono ad una coppia in fibrillazione. Canzoni Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Ioan Gruffudd è Paolo *Peter Facinelli è Rupert Guest Stars *Christopher Cousins è Sovrintendente Harris *Christopher Curry è Gunther *Grant Gustin è Sebastian Smythe *Michael Hitchcock è Dalton Rumba *NeNe Leakes è Roz Washington *Mike O'Malley è Burt Hummel *Amber Riley è Mercedes Jones *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins *Erinn Westbrook è Bree Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes è Trent Nixon *Curt Mega è Nick Duval *Jon Robert Hall è John *Todd Sandler è School Board Member *Julie Sufana è Nerdy Girl *John Autry è Deaf Choir #1 *Lexi Marman è Deaf Choir #2 *Nilson Avalos è Deaf Choir #3 *Joshua Segovia è Deaf Choir #4 *Maj Lesti è Deaf Choir #5 *Weston Mueller è Deaf Choir #6 *Tommy Korn è Deaf Choir #7 *Gianni Manganelli è Deaf Choir #8 *Jade Fowler è Deaf Choir #9 Curiosità *E' il terzo episodio (dopo Guerra aperta, La prima volta e Il fratellone) in cui due duetti vengono cantati dalle stesse persone. *E' il secondo episodio con la parola Love (amore) nel titolo. (Il primo è Silly Love Songs, in italiano Stupide canzoni d'amore). *E' la prima volta che il primo episodio di una stagione è un tributo. *Prima volta che Tina non canta nel primo episodio di una stagione, il che significa che Rachel è l'unico personaggio ad aver cantato in ciascuna première. *Questo è il primo episodio che in Italia va in onda su Sky Uno, mentre tutti gli altri sono stati trasmessi per la prima volta su Fox. *E' la prima volta che in una canzone si esibiscono insieme 4 glee club Errori *Dopo aver parlato con Bree, Kitty riceve una notifica da parte di Instagram sul suo telefono, che è l'unica cosa che regge in mano. Tuttavia, quando si gira per parlare con Artie, ha magicamente un peluche nell'altra mano. *Quando Trent sta parlando, ci sono alcuni Usignoli dietro di lui, Nick e il ragazzo della Beatbox. Ma poi, quando la scena si sposta su Sebastian che parla ci sono solo Sebastian, Trent, Nick e quello della Beatbox. Poi si inquadra Blaine e di nuovo sullo sfondo ci sono quegli studenti. *Quando Tina sceglie Sam come accompagnatore al ballo, lui le mette una mano sulla vita. Nell'inquadratura successiva, la mano è sulla spalla e nel momento dopo è di nuovo sulla vita. Galleria di foto Becca Fey Wray.jpg Tumblr mr2nsdmFx41qgbcj3o1 1280.jpg Saddle.jpg Tumblr mr3e2jYjqF1qa4gwio4 250.png Casts52.png Casts5.png Tumblr mranadqCS01qiicbko1 500 (1).jpg Vv.jpg Tumblr mr2qkhdgFf1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Million Dollar.jpg Michele-beauty-tweet.png KEVINS5.jpg Glee5x01Location.png Geometry.jpg Fittingnayatweet.png BQ6mIarCUAAQHmy.jpg BeccaTweetS5.jpg 1098036 10151770491237044 1102146138 n.png 47719 466238716805978 1544940146 n.jpg 1001423 10151548648044147 2145653752 n.jpg BRN8OljCcAAv9Cs.jpg Carni_lights.jpg Carnival!.jpg Clown-s5.jpg Colorful_day_today!_.jpg S5S1.jpg Van 2.jpg Unique 5s.jpg Tutus.jpg Tumblr mrha7mG5Ec1qjlwfuo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrg0ndmluN1s5szxpo2 1280.png Tumblr mrfzj1nEY31r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mrgdb12cLm1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mrgd9ycubQ1qz4rgp.png TITARTIE.jpg Sublime.jpg Scena kurt 5s.jpg Scena kurt 5s 1.png Real.jpg Naya-season five.jpg Naya set 5s.jpg Moar Warblers.jpg McGustin.jpg Kurt e burt 5s.png Kurt e burt 5s 2.png Kurt e Burt - Quinta Stagione Episodio 1.jpg Jane and NeNe 501.jpg Grant 3.jpg Grant 2.jpg Grant 1.jpg Find the Warblers.jpg Father and son.jpg F58d37d6035e11e397c822000a1f8f8e 7.jpg Cute friendship!.jpg Chris 8-12.jpg Chord season five.JPG Bliss.png nene-script-tweet-glee.png 37aa769a05f011e3a15322000aa80445_7.jpg 9ac6033e06a911e398b222000aa80313_7.jpg Jarley-s5 set.JPG LetItBe-Writingonarm.jpg You can drive my car.jpg Unique and Jake 8-19.jpg Tumblr msax8gDAqy1stpcodo1 500.jpg Tumblr mrsqwaOc0K1r9jzq9o2 500.jpg Preside Sylvester.jpg Kartie at Carneval.jpg Klaine-Kiss-S5.gif Cortilemckinleys5.jpg First look lovelovelove.jpg Camoflage-s5ep1.jpg BSCtc ACYAAvgDI.jpg Banner del McKinley.jpg Lovelovelove4.png Lovelovelove3.png Lovelovelove2-yesterday.jpg Lovelovelove1.png Klaine-kiss-s5.png 2 weeks of Beatles.jpg 501 BTS 084.jpg 501 Sc11 004.jpg 501 Sc11 229.jpg 501 Sc11 256.jpg 501 Sc11 274.jpg Tumblr msqnm3wiNh1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr msqnm3wiNh1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Tumblr msqnm3wiNh1qg49w0o3 1280.jpg Tumblr msqnm3wiNh1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg Tumblr msqnm3wiNh1qg49w0o5 1280.jpg 501GLEE_Ep501-Sc14_129.jpg 501GLEE_Ep501-Sc14_094.jpg glee_s5ep1-2.jpg glee_s5ep1-3.jpg glee_s5ep1-4.jpg Yesterday 5x01.jpg Y Rachel.jpg RB Yesterday.jpg Rachel sing 5x01.jpg 1378810946 .jpg Lea-michele 980x571.jpg Klaine-weddingproposal.png Pezberry-lovelovelove-tram.png Bree-lovelovelove.png Guys-tina-riunione-lovelovelove.png Kartie-kiss.png Will-Sue-Roz.png Artie-tina-lovelovelove.png Tumblr mv4r3kNFio1sxbcpmo1 500.jpg Video Navigazione en:Love, Love, Love Categoria:Stagione 5 Episodi Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi Tributo Categoria:Season Premières